Arika Koizumi
Appearance Personality Known to be the younger twin of the Koizumi Sisters, Arika was the total opposite of her sister. She was a kind and gentle girl, who was loved by almost everyone she knew and known to love everyone else in return. The 'flower of the rose' as some people would say. Though she was often seen as a quiet and reserved individual at times, Arika was not shy when it comes to meeting new people. In fact, she was usually the one to make the first move when it comes to making new friends. Arika wasn't all that cool and mysterious, she did have that mischievous side to her as well. She used to tease and made gentle jokes of her friends just to make them laugh. She loved to smile and seeing others smile and laugh brought joy to the girl. She could also get a little touchy and clingy at times too, especially with her sister. She was just like a little black kitten who loved to snuggle up on her owner's lap. History It was the end of the school year, just after the graduation ceremony. At first, Arika didn't agree to it. It was because she didn't really believed in these charms and stuff, and also because her sister was against it, saying it was just a "silly internet trend made by weird people." However, because Arika did not want to disappoint her so-called 'friends' at the time, she said yes to it anyways, hence she did the Sachiko Ever After with 4 other of her friends, 2 guys and 2 girls, without her sister. It was suppose to be a little charm to remind them that they would always be friends forever and afterwards, Arika would have gone home where her sister was waiting and they go on with their lives...but things turned out for the worst. The group of them got trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School, no food, no water, nothing but the clothes on their back. It didn't took long for them to get paranoid and mad from hunger. And finally, they snapped and their first victim was Arika. She was, at the time, weak and fragile due to starvation, was turned against on. She was attacked and murdered by the 'friends' she trusted. They had her cut open, and ate her alive as she slowly dies from all that shock and blood loss. They didn't survived long though. Eventually they died from food poisoning and just eating each other off, like mindless, cannibalistic animals. Never had she felt so betrayed. Never did she expected to feel so much hatred again... just like in the past.. Extra Information *A ghost who seemed alive *Has matching necklace and ring with a certain somebody *Will pick up anything sharp that can be used as a small weapon *Usually seen playing with the said 'weapon' *Often influenced by ‘The Darkening’ *When influenced, she will cut open her victim’s torso and eat their insides Category:Ghosts Category:Female Category:Hostess